Naruto: A Digi Adventure
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: The digimon world but naruto style what would it be like if Naruto and his friends had Digimon well here ya go
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: di di digi what! DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON

The sun raisis over Konoha city we now go to a huge apartment complex were the Namikaze family live's.  
The resident's of said family are Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, moiege Namikaze (i know there not related bu i needed some one for kari and the finl one Naruto Namikaze.  
Naruto Namikaze is the Digidestened of courge he is 14 years old and were's black cargo pant's a blue shirt wih a nine-tailed fox his blond hair was like his father's so he wore goggle's (LIKE TAI I HAVE THE SAME PAIR FAN-BOY MOMENT)  
His face was like his dad's ecept his eye shap witch was his mother's and three wisker scares on his face he got when he had an acident while playing soccer. right now he was in his room playing his xbox 360 while litsening to let's kick it up by Paul Gordon (i do not own)

"Naruto-nii-san mama want's you" yelled his 8 year old sister. He sighed and pawsed his game and went to his mom "you wanted me mom" He said wanting to go back to what he was doing now don't get him wrong he love's his mother but as any teenage boy from 13 to 18 just want's to have some space.  
(If your a 13 or up and your a boy you know what i mean) "Yes yor dad got called to work and i need to go yo the store and pick up some food can you watch your sister for me i'll give you 10 doller's please foxy-chan." Kushina said she was about 5'7 with red hair that reached down her back she had crimson eye's and she started calling naruto 'foxy-chan' after he got his scare's.  
"Mama you know you don't have to bribe me with mony and im ok with watching moi-chan" Naruto said smiling to his mother. She then left he hered the phone he ansered it only to be his freind Shikamaru he was the DD (Digidestned) of nolige.

'Hey my pinaple haird friend how are you'

'Naruto your so troublesome oh well you see the other DD are trying to find a place to meet'

'You guy's can come to my place my dad is at work and my mom is shopping so call the other's'

'Thank you Naruto i'll tell eveyone just get ready and get Agumon ive called Geni and he said he could get our digimon to the real world'

'oh so cool i'll do that bye Shika'

'bye'

Naruto then called Geni and got Agumon witch was a orange lizered and Gatomon witch was a blue and white cat with a gold wing on er tail.  
"I'ts good to see you Agumon we have to get ready the other's whill be here soon"

FIN ALRIGHT MY FIRST NARUTO/DIGIMON NEXT CHAPTER THE DD'S TALK AND SOMETHING HAPPENS SO STAY TUNED

Me: well im beat

Naruto: what im i ganna do in the next chapter?

Me: Trueth be told i don'y know

Naruto: WHAT!

Me: well thats all time we have bye! 


	2. Chapter 2: That spider has no green card

Chapter 2: That spider dosn't have a green card! DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON (I WISH I DID THOGH)

We see Naruto at his dad's computer desk he then suddenly realized something the only one's that could come was Shikamaru wich he was certan of or Choji. (AN:I'm making Choji like Joe in this) Sasuke and his little brother Yuki (AN: i need someone for TK) Were at there Grandmother's and Ino was in Hawaii (AN: have you caught on yet)

Hinata was still mad at him for something he didn't mean. He looked at his computer then to Agumon who was sleeping Then back to the computer, "Mabey I'll send her a email saying im sorry" Naruto said to himself. Moiege then came in to tell her brother she was leaving with her friend's mom to go to a birthday party. She looked at her brother to see him typing. "What are you wrighting Naruto" she said scarying him he turned around and put his on the screen and said "I'ts just an email joke"

She then went around the computer while her brother was trying to get her away from. She took the mouse and clicked the sender and said "If you want to send a email you go over click this 'click'" Naruto just had a shocked face and said "I wasn't ganna send that letter". "Then why did you wright it Naru"

"Oh just go to your party" Moiege just pouted by the door and said "OK" After she was gone Naruto looked at the screen and it said "UNABLE TO DILEVER" HE STARED FOR A SECOND THEN SAID "Unable to dilever i can't bieleve this you try to say to a girl your sorry and WHOH!" While he was saying this he was ricking back and forth in his chair to have it fall. He then heir's the door ring he opened it to be his mother who was lugging a bunch of food he then helped her put the stuff away he looked in the newly stockrd frigd and said "Mom can you make a cake i mean imouto is having cake"

She just smiled at him and said "Sure Foxy-chan get out the milk egg's and butter i'll get the rest" She giggled when he grouned at the name she called him. The door rung and he hoped it was Shikamaru he opened the door to see, yes it was Shikamaru he was wereing green pant's a sleeveles grey shirt with a green jacket with his computer at his side he was panting like he found something out he then said "The egg, the egg has already hached" Naruto slowly looked at the egg in his hand shikaamaru then said "Not that egg" Naruto snapped his head back at shikamaru he then continuded "A digiegg"

They then went to Naruto's room Shikamaru opened his computer to show a type f digimon when Naruto looked at this he said "It lookes like a cross between a jellyfish and Buble gum" Shikamaru just shook his head and stared at Naruto. "What?" Naruto said. "You know i wonder how your the leader of our team" Shikamaru said. "Were not exactly a team any more Shika" Naruto grumbled. They then herd a "Bing" sound they looked at the digimon and saw it digivolved a message then poped up and it said "I'm hungry" Naruto just stared then said "What does it want me to do order a Pizza"

"No but i think it's having a meal now" Shikamaru said as they wached it start eating data.

Then at a random super market a guy was buying chacolate and when they were ringing it up the female clerk said "That will be one million one thousand HUH" She then taped the screen. "Wow that must some really good chacolate paper or plastic" the guy just froze up

"We haft to stop that thing soon it will eat any thing but i need a better internet conection to get our digimon there" Shikamaru said while sighing. "We can use my dad's computer he's at work" Naruto said rushing to the computer Shikamaru just fallowed him while they were going there the digimon digivovled. "Agumon wake up your going into the net" Naruto then sucked Agumon ito his digivice (AN: like they do in digimon data sqad) he then put Agumon up to the computer and put him in Tentomon Shikamau's partner was right next to him when they got into the net it was white with rainbow colered gears. "So this is the internet needs new wallpaper" Agumon said.

"You guys haft to sneek up on him quietly" Shikamaru. "SUPERSHOCKER!" Tentomon yelled. "That's quatly PEPPER BREATH!" he said as he fired a fire ball. the digimon then digivovled

KERAMON SHINKA: INFERMON. Infermon looked like a robotic red and silver spider.

"He digivolved" said a shoked Shikamaru. "Then we will haft to digivolve to" said Naruto as he took his goggles that were around his neck and put them on his head. "Let's go guy's!" Naruto shouted.

AGUMON SHINKA: GREYMON. Greymon looked like a dinosuar his colors were orange and blue stripes near his pec's with a black helmat that vovered his head and horns.

TENTOMON SHINKA: KABUTARIMON. Kabutarimon looke like a giant beatle with a stinger on his bum and he had four arm's. he was blue and silver color.

"NOVABLAST" and "TENTOSHOCKER" (AN: i forgot what Kabutarimon's attack was) Was herd out of the new champion's. Infermon just started flying at them and the atttackes just bounced off of him he then opened his mouth and a tiny cannon apered "My turn, SPIDER SHOOTER!" he shot it at the champions and it did massive damige to them. Skikamaru realized it "Guy's he bi-passed the champion level you guy's gatta digivolve agian!"

"Alright then lets do this" Naruto said then you see there crest's go through some type of cloud then both digimon started to evolve once more. Infermon saw this and said "Not so fast" He then blasted them they reverted to there rookie forms and then Infermon left Naruto looked at Agumonand said "Agumon you OK" Agumon replied ny saying "Don't take me out coach". Shikamaru also was talking to his Digimon "Tentomon you alright" all he aid was "One question who's tentomon"

Naruto was now mad "How could they loose". "It's alright they just need rest but there's a problum the U.S just got there computer's hacked" Shikamaru said. "But he dosn't evan have a green card."

WELL THERE YOU GO HOPED YOU LIKED IT I DID THIS TO START OFF MY STORY DONT TREAT MY NEXT CHAPY WILL BE TOMARROW SO STAY TUNED.


End file.
